The Funny Love Song
This is a song sung by Amy, Gunther, Phineas and Isabella, though, Amy and Gunther has the same voice as on the song in the Indian episode of the spinoff Pucca "Hooray For Bollywood". Phineas and Isabella later joined them. Isabella's voice is just Amy's while Phineas' voice is Gunther's, but in the extended version, their voices are back to normal, with Isabella voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Lyrics Amy and Isabella:Uuuuuuh! (Indian Music plays)(Various Music plays) Amy: You are my pretty boy! I am one in love with you! Isabella(with Amy's voice):One plus one equals 2! Amy: When It's me and you! Isabella(with Amy's voice):The monsoon of my love sleeps on, your soul! Amy: The lives are always Sunny! Isabella(with Amy's voice):But Love in is funny! It pauses with Phineas and Gunther in pop suits(Gunther with the same in the Indian remake and Phineas' is orange-blue). Gunther: Love is trouble, Love is funny! Your'e so lovely!(the second is with Phineas, and in the third, Gunther switched to his party outfit) Amy(switched to her party outfit):Louuuuve! Phineas(with Gunther's voice, switched to his party outfit):Kissy You! Isabella(with Amy's voice, switched to her party outfit):Kissy Me! Amy and Gunther: Kissy Come True! Gunther: Love Story! With a long pause, Amy is doing the King of the World bit, then later, she and Isabella jumps on to Gunther and Phineas. Amy: Funny Love! Gunther:Funny Love! Isabella(with Amy's voice):Fuuunny Love! Phineas(with Gunther's voice):Funny Love! Amy:Funny Love! Gunther:Funny Love! Isabella:Funny Love, Amy, Gunther, Isabella(with Amy's voice) and Phineas(with Gunther's voice): FUNNY LOVE! Gunther removes the kiss mark on his face. Extended After "The Love is Funny" Amy: I'm a girl! Isabella: I'm another! Amy and Isabella: Which we are one and two girls! __________________________ After the Long Pause: Gunther:Care For Funny Love? Amy: I sure do! Phineas: Can I do the same? Isabella: Of course! Amy:Can we begin? Phineas: Yes we caaa-nn! __________________________ Before Amy states Gunther is her pretty boy Phineas: Hey Sugar! Amy:Found you, boy! Isabella: Care for the beginning? Gunther: Sure, you do! __________________________ After "Love Story!" Isabella: Yes oh we! Phineas: Sure, my girl! Isabella: Thanks, my boy! Phineas: Right and now, Outfits During the beginning, Isabella and Amy were wearing the Gitchee Gitchee Goo shirts and jeans and rubber sneakers. Phineas and Gunther do the same before switching to the pop outfits. During the middle part, everyone switched to their party outfits. Amy's party outfit shows her wearing her black jacket. Background Information *The song will be directed in Ottawa, Canada, because Isabella, Amy and Gunther's voice actor and actress are Canadian. *In the Mexican espan(enye)ol version, the Uuuuh part is only sung by Isabella, during the episode and extended version. Amy's voice is differently smooth, because in the first style, her voice is fat-girl like. Gunther's voice in this version slights smoothly instead of roughly adulty. In the first style, Isabella and Phineas did not appear, so Isabella did not sing the Uuuuh part. *During the "Dulce Amor"/spanish language of the song, in the Long pause, Amy and Isabella go happy instead of giggling when jumping on Gunther and Phineas. *In the extended version, of the Indian, the red mark on Amy's forehead is missing, and her skin gets pale again. Gunther also has this happen on his appearance. *If Amy has her Pucca version eyes horizontal, then she has been closing her eyes. *When Soo and his maidens dance in the Phineas and Ferb version remake, Soo's hair appears. *Amy and Gunther also sang the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Their voices were also used there, but when the second chorus occurs, Amy's voice is not heard, it is her with her singing voice as a Ferbette, and Gunther dances instead of singing. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro